Holding on
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: Another Minda story, this time set in series 7 episode 20 when Wayne snatches Sian


Holding on  
Chapter 1

**It's been an eventful first day in Blackpool, got lost more than once and it won't stop raining but apart from that it's been good, I bought the book "50 shades of grey" and even though I've only started it, it's really good, so I thought since I'm away from all the troubles of Scotland I should write you another story. **

**And also sorry it's going to be a really long one-shot  
(Some of it's set in Series 7 episode 20 and being me I've twisted the end)**

* * *

"Linda." Sian screamed, but with Wayne's hand over her mouth it sounded more like a yelp. Sian wasn't sure if Sian had heard her screams for help

Linda turned, she had thought she heard her name being called and that's when she saw Sian being dragged into a classroom by Wayne. She never really liked Sian but if anything happened to her she couldn't be heard responsible so she done what any person in her situation would do and phone for backup, she phoned for Michael to come and help her and Sian in their time of need.

She looked in the classroom; Sian was backed in a corner opposite the door. She was trying to keep calm and composed but Linda could see through her mask, she could see that Sian was just like a little naked girl exposed for all the world to see. Linda could see that all Sian wanted to do was break down and cry and so she tried to keep calm for both of their sakes.

It felt as if Michael was taking a lifetime but that's when she heard pounding footsteps, Michael's pounding footsteps that were coming to save Sian. Sian was the princess and Michael was the prince who was coming to save his damsel in distress, truthfully Linda wanted to be in Sian's position, she wanted to be the one who was saved by Michael...even if it meant she had to pretend that she was scared witless.

As Michael rushed past her he patted her arm, just a small thank you gesture for saving Sian. Linda wondered why Michael liked Sian better than he liked her. She ran in behind Michael and stayed behind him. She knew what Wayne was like and she rather Sian got stabbed and not her. Michael walked forward and faced up to his enemy and stabber,

"Wayne, what are you doing here?"

Wayne had his hand in his pocket, Linda could see Michael holding back because he didn't want to be stabbed again and truthfully that would she would do as well.

"What do you want?" Michael shouted but Linda could hear the break in his voice, she knew that Michael was a tad scared.

"Same as you wanted from me...maybe the truth, an apology" Wayne shouted.

"I told the truth." Michael lied.

"Look at me." Michael looked Wayne up and down. "I ended up in intensive care because of you." Linda didn't know that Michael was a strong enough person to do that; the truth was coming out now.

"If you got your way, I'd be dead by now."

"What's he talking about?" Sian asked. Linda just wanted to go over there and slap Sian, how could she be so stupid?"

"Tell 'em, Mr Byrne. Tell 'em how you threatened me...attacked me and then shoved me in front of a van."

Linda could see the shock and despair on Sian's face and she could see the corner of Michael's face as he turned his head to look at her.

"Tell him how you left me for dead...like I was trash littering up the road."

"I didn't attack you or shove you in front of a van...Sian I didn't." He told her. Sian stared at him, was he lying?

"You did walk away. Didn't ya...Didn't ya."

"You need to calm down." Linda shouted. She hoped that Michael would be thankful that she did.

"Stay out of it." Wayne shouted. Linda felt so small and embarrassed.

Wayne was gradually getting weaker and he had to hold onto a table to steady himself. "Just tell the truth."

"I panicked." Michael said as he looked at Sian. "I was scared...and yeah, I did leave you there." "Like you hadn't already done me enough damage?" Wayne retaliated. Michael could feel both of his friend's eyes staring at him. Wayne fell to the floor; he needed to go to the hospital but Michael wanted answers.

"Wayne, you need help." Linda felt like screaming "obviously" but that wouldn't help any.

"Don't make out you care." Linda could see the sweat dripping off Wayne's face. "Even this lot can see what you're like now."

"Is that why you sent me the notes, to unnerve me...to expose me." The notes were brought up again, couldn't Michael just leave them be?

"What notes?" Linda couldn't believe Michael thought it was Wayne.

"Come on I've told you what I did...No secrets, this ends here."

"Right, that's your job gone isn't it."

"I know I value my job but I value my peace of mind even more. Which is why I want to say in front of witnesses?" Michael turned around to Linda and she nodded.

"That I'm sorry. I did the wrong thing, I was hard on you and I know that but you know why because when I looked at you I saw me at your age...the anger...the aggression."

"You're nothing like me." Wayne stated.

"I was and that's why I understand that...you attacked me."

"Should have finished the job."

"Is that a confession?" Michael asked. "Come on Wayne, you wanted the truth...It's your turn now.

Linda could see Wayne looking uneasy.

"Just admit you...stabbed me...Please."

"I stabbed you." Wayne admitted.

"Why did you stab me Wayne?" Wayne now looked like death warmed up. Sian stepped forward and said. "Michael, he's ill."

"You gave up on me." Wayne shouted "I was struggling and you knew it." Michael nodded. "You said you would make everything ok if I sorted my life out but." Wayne started to cry.

Linda felt so bad; she could hear and see the heart breaking sobs that came from Wayne.

"I'm sorry for all of it."

"That's why I did it, since then my life's been crap...If I could go back."

"You don't need to." Was this Michael forgiving him? "It's over."

"I'm not apologising for anything." Wayne half-shouted.

Michael stood up and made his way over to Wayne, he took Wayne's hand out of his pocket expecting to find a knife but when he pulled it out he found a picture of Wayne's daughter, Did Wayne have a fatherly instinct?

"Are you ok?" Michael asked Sian.

"I can't be here." She replied as she rushed out the room.

Michael stood up and turned around to face Linda, "Linda, would you wait here with him here and get him an ambulance he needs to get to hospital."

"Yeah of course." She went and sat beside Wayne as Prince Charming ran after his princess.

After Linda put the phone down Wayne turned to her and whispered. "What's he like?"

"Hmmm?" Linda asked.

"The way he swans around and runs after Sian when she's married."

"Yeah, but he's always been fixated with her and when he can't get something it makes him want it even more." Linda admitted.

"Well I can see the way you look at him, you want him and he should choose you."

Before Linda could answer they were interrupted by the ambulance men who quickly strapped Wayne into a wheelchair and whisked him downstairs and into the ambulance, Linda followed and waved Wayne good-bye as they left. She then quickly rushed back into the school as she had a class to attend to.

As she walked into the foyer, Michael was just coming down the stairs to meet her. "Linda." He said, she looked at him. ""I asked Sian and I forgot to ask you...so, how are you feeling?" "Yeah, I'm...OK." Linda sighed; she was as far away from fine as she could possibly be. She had so many unanswered questions. "Well everybody's going to the pub tonight to get over today's events; I hope to see you there." "Yeah I will but I've got to go I've got a class waiting on me." I won't hold you any longer." Michael said as he moved to the side to let Linda past. "Thanks." Linda whispered as she slipped past him. As she got to her class she opened the door, "Sorry I'm late guys, let's start on our poetry."

* * *

It was the end of the day and the entire crew of the teachers had been sat in the pub for the last hour talking about the day's events.

"Right, I'm away." Linda said getting up from her seat. "I'll see you all tomorrow." She picked up the coat from the back of her chair and put it on. "See you." Everyone shouted. She turned, made her way through the door and made her way to the car.

Michael waited 5 minutes and then decided to leave, and instead of going to his own house, he went to Linda's. He made his way out of the car and knocked on her front door.

She was currently sitting in her pyjamas with her dressing gown wrapped around her, watching a DVD. She was feeling sad and sorry for herself. She was thinking "Why did Michael have to pick Sian? WHY?" And that's when she heard the door bell; she got up, made her way to the door and then opened it. Michael was standing there, why was Michael standing there?

"Hey." He smiled.

_Why does he have to have such a cute smile?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey." She replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you, can I come in? He asked.

She pulled the door open fully and he stepped into her hallway. "Do you want a drink?"

"Can I have tea please?" He asked.

"You can have anything you want. I'll bring it through in a minute."

Michael made his way through to her modern-ish living room. The curtains were shut and Linda's favourite DVD's were lying on the couch. Michael knew that Linda only watched her favourite DVD's when she was sad. She walked through holding a tea for Michael and a cup of coffee for herself. She sat down and passed Michael over his tea.

"What's this?" Michael said as he picked up the DVD.

"It's nothing." She said grabbing it of off him.

Linda knew that Michael knew about the DVD thing.

"What's wrong? you can tell me." He asked.

"It's nothing." She replied.

"Please Linda." He rubbed his hand over her leg.

She jumped up and screamed. "I told you...NOTHING." A tear dripped from her face.

He stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a cuddle. "I'm your best friend you can tell me."

"I like you, OK...and it broke my heart to see you running after princess Sian this morning. Why can't you see what is in front of you."

"I can, I just didn't run after you because I thought you didn't like me."

"Well now you know." She laughed. She couldn't believe she had just told him everything.

"Forgive me." He asked. "Please."

"For what?" She asked.

"For running after Sian."

She smiled. "Yeah."

"If you now know what I want, can I please have it?" he asked.

"Of course." She pulled him close. She now never wanted to let him go, she couldn't let him fall into the wrong hands again.


End file.
